Five Times the World Was Whole
by WolfoftheMoonStorm
Summary: Five short one-shots about our favorite One Piece Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:****Define Normal**

**Hey guys! How's your day going, hmm? Yay! Or um... I'm sorry. Whichever fits better.**

**So this is the requested reward five-chapter story for TigerGoddess19!**

**Everyone give him/her (avoiding assumptions here) a big hand!**

**I hope you enjoy this, TigerGoddess19, and thank you for participating!**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe "normal" isn't the right word. <em>Nami thought. Another _thunk _echoed around the ship when she knocked over a table. "Sorry, Franky!" Nami shouted over her shoulder and followed Zoro out the flung open door on to deck.

"Shishishi!" The laugh whipped past her ear and Nami snapped her head around so fast her neck popped audibly. "Luffy!" Nami half-snapped, half-screeched in surprise. Zoro jumped past her, chasing the captain.

Who was chasing Usopp and Chopper.

"Gah! Luffy, quit following us! You're bringing them over here!" Usopp yelled in panic. Bright spots of paint covered his clothes. Next to him, Chopper's fur was sticky with the same paint.

Luffy just laughed and kept running after them. The same brightly colored paint coated him from head to toe. Luffy also held one mikan in his right hand, and Zoro's bandana in the other.

Nami and Zoro were completely covered in a strange assortment of neon paint. Usopp and Chopper had taken advantage of the fact that both of them- unsurprisingly for Zoro- had fallen asleep on deck and decided to play a prank. Luffy had spotted them and jumped in.

Unfortunately for the trio, Luffy thought it would have been funny to tease the two prank victims by waving their stolen belongings in front of their faces.

Needless to say, the result was a paint covered ship and a mad chase of terror around the Sunny-go.

Nami huffed out a breath when Luffy finally slipped and tumbled to a stop, allowing Zoro and herself to reclaim the stolen items. Luffy ducked, undoubtedly expecting a punch to the head, and Nami chuckled at them sight as she examined the mikan.

It had a tiny smudge of paint on one side, but other than that it was completely unharmed. The same could be said for Zoro's bandana. _Luffy had been careful not to damage them. _Nami realized with a start.

Nami sighed and relented as Zoro headed to wash the pain off of his clothes. When Luffy finally looked up, it was to see a mikan nestled in the palm of a hand extended towards him.

"Nami?" Luffy questioned uncertainly.

"Just don't do it again." Nami half-heartedly threatened.

The mikan was quickly replaced with the feeling of a familiar straw hat settling on her head.

Nami turned a fierce glare on to Usopp and Chopper, but left the warning at that.

_Maybe isn't the right word to describe us, _Nami mused with a smile, _but this is our normal._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Eternally You**

There was always that infectious smile. The laugh that echoed in their ears. Even those two years hadn't managed to take it away.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as Zoro chased the Captain's elongated hand away from his plate. Luffy just changed direction and successfully snatched part of Usopp's dinner.

"Oy! Luffy!" Usopp complained, but relented good-naturedly.

Another happy grin.

It felt like nothing had changed. Sure, they were older. Sure, they were stronger. But here they were, sitting at the table, eating dinner, moving to the same old routine.

"Zhamcs, Oosimp." _Thanks, Usopp. _Luffy spoke around his food. Silence fell around the table for a moment, and then a mixture of overlapping laughter.

Luffy, if possible, grinned even wider after he swallowed. "Shishishi!" He joined in.

_Don't you ever change, Luffy. Don't ever change._

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That was short. O.o<strong>

**Was it good?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:****Rover**

The Straw Hat Pirates found themselves in a rundown back alleyway in the poorest part of the most prosperous port town on the tiny winter island they had docked at. It was a bit old and rough, but had a homey, hardworking feeling that had out them all immediately at ease. The people natives seemed willing enough to have them here, as long as they didn't cause any trouble.

"No, you can't keep it, Luffy." Zoro repeated firmly.

"But, Zoro~!" Luffy begged, "We can't just _leave_ him here!"

"Luffy. _No_." Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp sighed simultaneously.

The four of them had agreed to come into town with Luffy. Brook was watching the ship, Franky was browsing shops for parts, and Robin and Chopper were searching for a library or book store. Well, Robin was. Chopper was too excited.

Luffy pouted, "Meanines. Why not?"

"We can't take proper care of him considering out lifestyle. We don't even know how to train him. He belongs _on land_, not a ship. Besides, he might get hurt." Usopp explained exasperatedly while the others nodded behind him.

"Rover will be fine! He's a good boy." Luffy replied stubbornly.

_"__You named him?!"_ Zoro sweat-dropped and Sanji face-palmed.

"Yup!" Luffy replied happily and Usopp deadpanned silently.

"Great, now he'll never let it go." Nami groaned.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Usopp suggested positively, the first to accept the new situation. "Besides, Rover could be good for Luffy."

"Uh-huh. How so?" Nami answered rhetorically in a monotone and crouched to look at the object of their bickering.

It was a small puppy- now christened Rover- probably just past his weaning age. He had a medium brown coat and a black spot on his back, around his right eye, his hind left paw, a tiny dot on his tail, and a slightly larger one on his bottom jaw. Rover had long, floppy ears and a short, narrow puppy muzzle that Nami was sure would grow into a much longer snout with powerful jaws and sharp teeth. He had a long tail and happy, warm hazel eyes. Nami had to admit his tiny teeth were pretty cute.

"Oh, fine." Nami surrendered, "But everything he needs is coming out of your food budget, Luffy."

Surprisingly, Luffy consented without argument,

Nami smiled, maybe Rover _would_ be good for Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you've all been enjoying so far. I have a questioned for you all. I had some ideas for the last two chapters with this that continued this chapter with Rover, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I'd like to hear your own opinions on that idea. But the final decision <strong>**_does_**** go to TigerGoddess19. It's his/her story after all. If he/she doesn't have an opinion, then I'll leave it to majority vote. Please review and answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:****Family**

**So, this chapter takes place after a small time skip. And is pure random sweetness drabble.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thudthudthudthud. Thudthudthudthud.<em>

A grin slipped on to Luffy's expression when he heard the rapid paw steps of his newest family member.

"Rover!" Luffy called, and a half-grown brown blur sped around the corner and ran smack into him. Rover bowled the rubber captain over, wet tongue already hanging from him jaws happily.

Nami shook her head fondly at the sight. The pup they had found was growing at a rapid pace and Robin wasn't sure what breed of dog he was, but Rover sure had big dogs in his bloodline. He was already just past Luffy's knee, and Chopper had said he was still growing.

That being said, it meant that Luffy's new best friend was a still-growing ball of pure excited muscle just waiting to cause trouble. And boy had Rover taken an immediate attachment to the rubber boy. The two were practically inseparable. Where Luffy went, Rover followed. Zoro even told her that Rover would lay down on Luffy's stomach in his hammock on occasion. When Rover didn't, he slept practically underneath Luffy's hammock.

The group's fears about training and caring for the pup went unfounded. Despite Rover's large size and seemingly endless energy, Luffy could match it and the two of them kept each other entertained all day long. If anything, it gave everyone a sense of peace and more time to work. Besides, they all couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them playing.

Nami had never been more grateful for Chopper's ability to speak to animals. The "training" process took less than three days and only a few explanations to get the curious pup to understand. Franky and Usopp had fixed up the ship to accommodate Rover's… needs… and Luffy hadn't complained once about Nami telling him that what Rover needed came out of his food.

Well… that and Nami's fondness for the dog had encouraged her to make an exception. Rover now had his own allowance.

"C'mon, boy!" Luffy laughed and ran around to the back of the ship, Rover barking happily and chasing him. The two hadn't been able to sit still since Nami had told them that they would reach the next island later in the day. She checked the log pose and glanced at the sky. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

><p>A total of two seconds passed after the Straw Hat Pirates had docked before a telltale <em>thud <em>had echoed through the air and Luffy and Rover were bolting away from the ship.

From what they could see, they city itself was constructed of pale red stone. The sidewalks and street were concrete, and fake jewels decorated the grey surfaces intermittently. People were milling back and forth, walking between the seaside shops for fresh products. A few people stopped to look at the strange duo- Rover barking excitedly and running circles around Luffy- but their curiosity was quickly sated and they turned back to whatever they were doing before. Nami sighed in relief. That rubber idiot never had learned to be patient when they docked. Not everyone was welcoming to pirates.

"Oy, Luffy!" Usopp shouted as his feet touched land. "Wait up!"

Choppy chased after them, followed closely by the long-nosed sniper. The makeshift group had wanted to go exploring together, especially to find some new ideas for toys for Rover. Nami's eyes twitched, "If you're not back on time, none of you will get dinner, Luffy!" She yelled after them.

She swore she heard a worried yelp that hadn't come from Rover.

"He'll be back." Robin soothed.

Nami raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that? I trust Usopp and Chopper to be back on time, but Luffy has a knack for trouble."

"Yes, but Luffy will take care of Rover." Robin countered with a smile.

Nami blinked. It was true. Luffy had been taking perfect care of Rover by himself the whole time.

"He won't let his favorite pup go hungry." Robin reminded her and left the ship.

* * *

><p>Nami stared impatiently over the side of the ship. The sun was setting now, and Luffy still hadn't come back.<p>

Usopp and Chopper had returned earlier, but Nami hadn't been able to get a straight word out of either of them

From what she _could _tell, Usopp had claimed they had encountered some vicious monster and freaked out. While she _had_ believed that they may be encountered some monster in the jungle, she didn't fall for "it was a hundred feet long and fifty feet tall! Its teeth were longer than I am tall!"

Apparently, in the ensuing… chaos… Usopp and Chopper had been separated from Luffy and Rover. When Nami had asked Usopp where his goggles were, he had tried to run out to find them again, and Chopper had been forced to put him to sleep. As odd a crew as they were, even Nami hadn't seen that coming.

It was long past dinner, and no one had seen hide nor hair of the missing duo. As much as she believed that Luffy could take care of himself, some concern wiggled past her irritation.

Luffy didn't just have to watch out for himself. He had to look out for Rover. As young and strong as the pup was, he was inexperienced and they hadn't begun to teach him his to defend himself.

It was an agreement they had finally reached after a long discussion. The life of a pirate- especially for them- just wasn't safe, and they didn't want Rover getting hurt on accident. Chopper told them that the dog's instincts would protect him to an extent, but he doubted the pup could keep up on just that. Rover had picked up a few basics already, but Robin had said it would be best to really start training him when he was almost fully grown. The growth spurts he was going through now would make it difficult and potentially discourage him.

Either way, Rover was already protective over Luffy, and Nami was worried the dog would try something that would put him in danger- and in turn, Luffy. Their captain was- if possible- more protective over the pup than Rover was over him. Nami supposed finding a puppy all alone, siting in the snow, and shivering from the cold would make anyway protective over it. She certainly didn't want to see what would happen if anything went after Rover.

Nami snapped out of her thoughts when Usopp appeared on deck with a bang.

"Are they back?" Usopp demanded suddenly.

Nami blinked in shock and shook her head.

Usopp turned and looked out of the city, worry evident in his expression. "I only got away because Luffy and Rover distracted it. I don't know where they or what happened after that."

"Zoro and Sanji went out after them. Franky and Robin are searching the city. We'll find them." Nami comforted him, and Usopp nodded distractedly.

Silence filled the ship again as they both looked out. Chopper eventually joined them, sniffing the air occasionally to check for their scents.

"H-hey! It's them!" Usopp exclaimed, pointing. Nami jumped up from her sitting position on the deck and ran over to the edge, leaning over the rail.

She could make out the smiling shape of Luffy, one hand waving toward them. He was leaning slightly in Zoro, who appeared gruff and relieved all at the same time. Rover trailed next to them, something dangling from his jaws.

The lanky pup bounded happily ahead of them, pausing and circling back when Luffy didn't run after him. Nami could almost see the concern emanating from his pelt.

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed in worry.

"I'm fine, Chopper." Luffy reassured with a grin, "Just tired."

Still, he allowed the reindeer doctor to check him over. Rover trotted up to Usopp and deposited something in his lap. Usopp held it up, ignoring the slobber. "My goggles! Thanks, Rover! Good boy!" Usopp thanked the dog with a scratch behind the ears. Rover wagged his tail happily, and the padded back to Luffy, resting his head in Luffy's lap. Luffy's hand moved to rub the pup's neck and back. Nami frowned and smiled at the same time. Luffy really was tired. The strokes didn't have any excess energy to them, and he was using one hand to help himself stay sitting. There were shadows under his eyes as well.

"Chopper, will you go find the others please?" Nami asked, and the doctor hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded and shifted to walk point. "Just let Luffy and Rover rest soon. They're both tired."

"What happened?" Nami asked quickly.

"I found these two over the edge of a cliff. Rover had run over it trying to get away from whatever that thing was and Luffy had to catch him. The… monster, I guess, surprised Luffy and he ended up over the cliff as well. When I got there, Luffy was holding onto a ledge with one hand and Rover with the other. He didn't have anything else to grab on to, and he couldn't pull himself up without dropping Rover. There was no way Rover would have survived the fall." Zoro narrated with a glance at Luffy.

Luffy's hand tensed and gripped Rover's fur tighter when Zoro mentioned dropping the half-grown pup. Rover whined and licked the palm of Luffy's hand. Nami noticed a layer of skin had been scraped off in places. It was tinged an angry red. Nami winced, that probably stung.

"Why couldn't you get up?" Nami asked curiously. It wasn't like only his arms stretched.

"No room." Luffy replied tiredly, "'sides, Rover is", Luffy yawned, "nakama."

"They fell down the cliff face for a bit. I saw them from another one that ears horizontal to them, but there wasn't anything close enough for Luffy to latch on to. Whatever that thing was chased them on to a narrow cliff face and knocked them off there. It was still there when we left." Zoro explained.

Nami watched Luffy silently for a moment. "He's crazy." She sighed under her breath, but she had to admit Luffy really looked after that dog.

"Rover found Usopp's goggles on the way back. Gave Luffy a heart attack when he suddenly took off." Zoro added, and Nami swore she heard a hint of fondness and respect in his tone.

"Alright. Go get some rest. I'll have Sanji make you some food and get you when it's done." Nami instructed with a smile. Luffy nodded and stood, heading towards the men's quarters with Rover following close behind him.

Zoro glanced towards Nami, "He really loves that dog."

Nami relented with a sigh. They'd all been trying to convince her ever since they decided to keep the dog. "Usopp was right. Rover really is good for him." Nami agreed.

Rover nudged Luffy's hand and the captain playfully rubbed the dog's back, reassuring him that he was fine. Nami smiled when the dog barked happily and Luffy found the energy to race Rover to the door.

Nami walked back over to the edge of the ship to wait for the others to return.

"Go sleep or whatever. I'll tell the others what happened when they get back." Nami told the swordsman. Her eye twitched at the snorted "charitable witch".

"I could always raise your debt instead."

Zoro grinned at the familiarity.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't quite know how to end it, so I decided to stop on something we see all the time. End with something normal- you know? So, how did you all like it? I'll have chapter 5 up later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****"****Rover, ****_no_****!"**

**I don't know why, but I just realized I wrote the whole story from Nami's POV. Whoops?**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter of "Five Times the World Was Whole". I meant for it to be 5 different one-shots, but I ended up really liking Rover. Please read thru author's note at the end of this chapter. I would really appreciate some feedback.**

**Sorry about the delay, I had to take the SAT on Saturday and it really stressed me out so I couldn't focus to write at all and I was sick after that so I just didn't even try to force myself to write.**

* * *

><p>Nami coughed through the thickening air, her lungs straining. She wandered through the maze of green, desperately trying to locate her nakama.<p>

They had landed at a seemingly uninhabited island, overrun by a massive jungle. Luffy and Rover had vanished the moment the ship was within safe jumping distance to land. Unfortunately, Rover had recently finished growing, which meant he could jump _much_farther than he used to. His shoulder alone reached up to just above Luffy's thigh, and his lean body was constructed of powerful muscles. His teeth and jaws were so long and strong, Rover had to be especially careful about play-biting. Nami swore he had some bloodhound in him. Rover's keen sense of smell rivaled Chopper's. He had taken easily to the training as well, and Chopper was confident Rover could protect himself now.

It looked like it was time to put that to the test.

About halfway into the island, Nami realized that she- _she_- was hopelessly lost. It took her by surprise, especially when she noticed that her nakama had vanished as well.

She had tried to trace her steps, but she hadn't recognized any of the jungle she had passed. After a while- and a few directional changes-Nami realized something that made her blood run cold.

The plants were moving. _Moving_. Like they'd gotten up and walked around.

Not five minutes after she had figured that out, she saw some stranger blue and red flowers appearing along her path on the undergrowth. The air felt thicker and she struggled to breathe through the weight.

Nami coughed harshly and wrapped one arm around the aching bottom of her rib cage. If she didn't find her nakama and get off this island soon, they'd all wind up suffocating to death.

Nami spun on her heel when she heard a rustle behind her, quick followed with a loud _snap_.

"Robin? Minna?" Nami asked hesitantly.

A hiss from her left answered her and Nami shrieked in surprise when she turned around. A massive yellow flower, bigger than she was tall, with _teeth _was six feet away from her. It stretched its coiled stem to reach her and Nami ducked, unable to reach her Clima-tact in time.

A fierce snarl exploded from the undergrowth next to her and Nami looked up to see Rover tear out of the brush and leap at the flower, paws extended and fangs flashing angrily. Rover sunk his teeth into the stem just behind the flower-head and dug his nails into the thick green skin when the plant thrashed and screeched. Luffy was next to appear, sending the flower crawling away with one powerful punch.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed in relief, running over to her with Rover.

"Good boy!" Luffy praised, petting Rover's head, and helped Nami to her feet.

"Luffy~" Nami said, getting the unsuspecting Captain's attention. Luffy turned to look at her… and was greeted with a fist to the head.

"WHY DID YOU RUN OFF, BAKA?! WE'RE IN THIS SITUATION BECAUSE OF YOU!" Nami shouted.

"Hai…." Luffy answered meekly, but then he looked puzzled, "What situation?"

Nami twitched and hit him over the head again for good measure, "The others are lost. I have no idea where anyone is… oh, and we're ON A MAN EATING ISLAND!"

"Shishishi! The others are fine, Nami. Chopper found us a while ago and went to look for Zoro and Sanji. Robin's at the ship with Franky and Usopp, and Rover already found Brook and led him back to the _Sunny-go_." Luffy laughed unworriedly.

Nami paused, and patted the dog's head, "I suppose this island can't fool a sense of smell like Rover's or Chopper's." Nami sighed, "Let's go find the others."

Luffy stood up, still smiling, "Rover, find Chopper!" Luffy commanded, and the dog sniffed the air and took off with Luffy dragging Nami along just behind.

It didn't take long to track Chopper down- he had found Zoro and Sanji and was looking for Luffy again. "Yo." Luffy greeted and changed direction slightly, following Rover and Chopper to the _Thousand Sunny_.

Their ship came into sight quickly, and the group broke into a run, eager to be on familiar… ground? "They're back!" Nami heard Brook call to the others, who popped up and peered over the edge of the ship, crying out in relief and waving.

"Why does this feel like how _all _of our 'adventures' end?" Nami grumbled to Zoro, who shrugged. Of course.

* * *

><p>"Rover! No!" Luffy's shout echoed around the ship and the rest of the crew sat bolt upright in their places around and in the ship. Luffy <em>never <em>told Rover 'no'. This was… serious.

The next shout made their blood run cold:

"Not Nami's map! _Drop it_!"

"Poor dog."

"Oh, boy…"

"That's _super_ not good."

"I'm afraid we might not have a dog much longer…"

"Yohoho! Rover should've stuck to bones!"

"Oy! Drop Nami-swan's beautiful map you mangy mutt!"

"AHHH! DON'T KILL HIM, NAMI! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR FOR ROVER!"

"…"

"Ah, Nami?"

"…"

"Rover, drop it quick! Stop"

"…"

_Splash._

Luffy stared as the rest of the crew came out in deck. Rover had slipped trying to stop on Luffy's command and slammed into the railing, but he had flipped straight over it and tumbled into the ocean below… Nami's map still in his jaws.

Silence fell over the deck, and everyone edged slowly away from Nami. Rover whined around the map. The dog was a strong swimmer, but he wanted to be on the ship right now.

"Oy… Franky! Lower the platform!" Usopp hissed to the shipwright under his breath. Franky nodded and ran over to a small switch. A small slot opened up on the side of the ship and a little platform slid out of it and lowered down the side of the ship. Luffy jumped down on to it, careful to watch his balance, and pulled Rover on to it, working the map out of the wet dog's jaws while Franky raised the platform.

"Ahhhh…. Nami?" Luffy tentatively held the map out. It wasn't torn, but it was soaked with dog slobber and sea water, and had changed to a dark yellow color. Nami snatched the map away from him and inspected it closely.

Unfortunately… Rover, excited as he was, took it as a game of keep away, and snatched the map out of Nami's hands with a happy bark, already back to skidding around the ship on slippery paws.

"Rover! No! Bad dog!" Luffy shouted, but he- like the rest of the crew- was finding it hard not to laugh at the dog's puppy-like enthusiasm. Especially with the stunned look at Nami's face.

"Luffy~" Nami said in a sickly sweet tone.

Luffy froze and paled, and the crew could almost see the battle between the urge to run and wondering if it would be better to get it over with.

Rover and Usopp made the decision for him.

Rover dashed back around to the stock-still group, accidentally brushing against and knocking over Nami.

_"__RUN FOR IT!" _Usopp yelled and the crew scattered, trying to catch Rover while avoiding an angry Nami.

"Rover! _No not the kitchen!_" Luffy exclaimed.

"Rover!" Nine voices chorused, _"No!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I am a sucker for Rover. So here's what I wanted to ask:<strong>

**I was wondering if anyone wanted me to make this into its own FanFiction. I know I have other stories to write, but I'm much less stressed out now (Yay!) because I was just worried over the SAT, and now that I've taken it, all I can do is wait for my grade. To be honest, it still probably won't be updated rapidly. I want to work more on "Relapse" and my other already posted stories, but this is probably the last FanFiction idea I'll have for a while, so I'm curious if anyone wants me to write one about Rover. It would be told from Luffy's POV, and start from somewhere just before the find Rover… to I don't really know where I'd end it, but you get the idea. I think it would be fun and I ****_do_****have a general plot in mind, but I don't want to just start writing if ****_no one cares _****so…**

**I'd appreciate some feedback on that, so please R&R or something. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
